Night: A Time of Darkness
by Mrs. Acheron Parthenopaeus
Summary: Ophelia is the Princess of Avalon and the love of Ash. During the night something bad happens and the love is lost but not forgotten. She is now a Dark-Huntress. Can she help save the world from the Apocolypse and find love. Some Supernatural. Mostly OOC.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: The only characters I own in this story are Princess Ophelia, Sasha, Lady Sathedra, Margarita, and Merlin. All Dark Hunters and things related to Dark Hunters belong to Sherrilyn Kenyon. Sam, Dean, Lilith, Castiel, the Colt, and Ruby belong to the creators of Supernatural. So basically I own nothing but a few characters, the background story, and the plot. The Volturi and anything Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer. (If I shall decide to place them in if not then ignore please.**_

NIGHT

Noche. Nuit. They both translate into the same thing, night. The hours of darkness. This time of day is responsible for what has happened to me over the past few days. Inhuman things. I guess I can't complain seeing as it was always my destiny. And who can argue with fate right? No one. One night I'm tortured, the next I'm raped, and then I'm left for dead. But that was the way it was supposed to go. I was meant to be what I am and have all of these extraordinary gifts that came with it. What am I you ask? Well first you have to know my story in detail before we could go any further.

I was born in the ancient islesplace of Avalon to my father, Lord Ovaron, and my mother, Lady Sathedra. I was named Ophelia, I mean Princess Ophelia. You see I never asked to be given a title, hell, I never even asked to be born but like I said who can argue with fate? Well sixteen years later I am at a Fair, at night. It was an annual thing my people did. Even though I was Princess of Avalon, I still loved to help the people set up and clean up. We all had powers, but mine were far more advanced, which caused trouble in my case. Everybody wanted a piece of that power so I had to be careful and take around these things humans called bodyguards. We hardly interacted with the real world because they feared us they called us witches, but we were all children of Avalon, and Avalon loved granting his children gifts.

I was blessed with the gift of mind reading, visions of the past and future, and Telepathy, along with being able to "transport" to any place in mind. One of my stronger abilities would have to be controlling the weather and all of Mother Nature. Well anyway let's get back to the Fair. I was just finishing the cleaning where my horses had been in show when I heard a noise. It was more like a footstep, a very heavy one. And I thought I was alone. I looked all around but saw no one. When I began to walk away I felt a hand on my shoulder. I panicked so I screamed loudly. Not even seconds later a hand was over my mouth and a soft yet masculine voice was whispering in my ear. "Calm down" the voice said, "Or you'll get me killed." I instantly knew it was my lover, Acheron Parthenopaeus, but you can call him Ash. Acheron was born to two Gods in Didymos but was sent to live with some lady in Atlantis. That's where he grew up so it was like his second home. He told me stories from when he was a child and how he wished he could get away. Ash is very tall, almost seven feet, and he has long black hair to the middle of his back. His body was flawless and he made perfection jealous. And he has the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen, they are bluish silver that always changes colors. He's beyond perfect, inside and out. When we first met, he was all depressed hating the world, both magical and normal, until we started seeing each other. It has been almost 2 years. I turned around in Ash's arms. "What are you doing here Ash?" I asked him. He placed a gentle kiss on my lips and looked me in the eyes. His eyes were filled with so much love that it made my knees go weak. "I needed to see you." He replied taking my hands and leading me to a small bench near the stables. We were the only ones around. Ash sat down first and then placed me on his lap. "Gods I've missed this." Ash said rubbing my waist length brown, black, and sandy red hair. I laid my head on his faultless chest. Ash always sneaks here to see me and I never want him to leave. "Where have you been?" I asked him. "Waiting to come see you, love." I adored when he called me that. It made my heart jump no matter how mushy it sounds. I turned in his lap so that we were face to face. I kissed him with every ounce of emotion I could. I guess I took him by surprise because for a few seconds he did nothing but then he kissed me back just as hard. Gods I loved that man, he was going to be the death of me. Ash placed his hand on my waist and pulled me closer to him. I put my hands into his hair and pulled. Ash moaned into my mouth.

We had been intimate before but in private, whenever he was here and I could ditch my bodyguards. We both broke apart but Ash began kissing and sucking down my neck. "I love you so much Acheron Parthenopaeus." I gasped out. He removed his lips from my neck much to my displeasure and looked me in the eyes. "Then marry me." Ash said not tearing his gaze away from mine. "What did you say?" I asked. "Marry me become Mrs. Acheron Parthenopaeus. I want a real family with you as my wife. And our kids running around having fun. And before you say you can't just run away with me. We could make it, I'm rich." Before I could respond Ash reached into his black slack and pulled out a velour box. "Open it." He told me and I obeyed his command. As soon as I lifted the lid I gasped. It was the most beautiful ring in the world. It had a 3 karat diamond and by the feel the band was 100% silver. The blue stone in the middle matched the blue in his eyes and the diamonds on the side would represent their color change. He always knows what I like even if I don't tell him. "So what do you say?" He asked me. "Would you do me the honor of being my wife?" I didn't even hesitate. "Yes Ash I would love to be your wife." He picked me up and swung me around. When he set me on my feet he kissed me with so much passion, I couldn't even think straight. Well that is until footsteps could be heard in the distance. "You have to go Ash" I said breaking away from him. I instantly missed the feel of his lips on mine. "Not without you." He replied stubbornly. "I don't want you to get caught." I said worrying about what would happen if he was. I knew he was strong but I still worry about his safety. "I can handle myself." Ash said. "You won't, meet me in the gardens near the palace tomorrow night, then we will sneak away together, I promise." I kissed Ash one more time. It was short but still sweet. "I love you Acheron." I said as I pushed him away. "I love you too Ophelia. Until tomorrow." And then he was gone, just like that.

One of my bodyguards appeared from behind the stables. "Princess what happened you were supposed to be back at least thirty minutes ago?" My bodyguard Merlin said walking up to me. "I guess I lost track of time" I replied. We walked back to the ginormous palace quickly. I couldn't wait for the next night. Once I got into the palace I had to quickly hide my ring. I went straight to my room after saying goodnight to my parents and showered. I climbed into bed and went to sleep dreaming of Ash. What felt like eternity to me was really only thirteen hours. I was in the gardens waiting on my Acheron to come to me. I can't believe I was excited about leaving behind everything that I knew. But that's how much I loved him. I would die for him if he ever let me. I had everything here on Avalon but with him I could feel much more at home. Whenever we were near each other I felt at peace. I heard footsteps coming toward me slowly and I grew impatient. "Come on Ash before we get caught." I said into the darkness. The voice that responded was not velvety nor was it filled with love, but grimy and too scary. "Sorry to disappoint but I'm not your lover." I could not believe that it was my bodyguard Merlin. I always knew he was a loser with no life. Gods, I can not believe my parents ever entrusted him with my life. Merlin stepped out of the shadows with his hands behind his back. When he was only a couple of inches away from me he grabbed my hair. "Think about what you're doing Merlin." I said in a calm voice. Where is Ash? "Oh but I have Princess, ever since I've been your protector. You have so much power, you need to be eliminated." He pulled his other hand from behind his back that held a deadly dagger that can kill almost any creature and drug it down my side. I kept quiet trying to ignore the stinging pain I felt in my side. It felt like I was on fire. "Go ahead Princess; scream as loud as you can. Let the world, both mortal and immortal that you can be in pain." He said in a deadly whisper. "No." I said. I was not giving in to his satisfaction. I tried to tune into my powers before noticing the red stone he had around his neck. I was like superman and that was my kryptonite. It always drained my powers, and the blood loss was not helping my vision. Merlin took the knife and drug it sown my other side. I was getting really tired and the blood seemed endless. "Come with me Princess and I'll let your little toy live." Merlin said in a voice that made me want to puke. Gods he better not had done anything to Ash or I will kill him myself. "Can't you just take me?" I asked. "No you have to come willingly." He said. "What makes you think ill go with you?" I asked him hesitantly. "Because if you don't then your precious fiancé will not live to see another day." He knew my weakness. He also must have been listening to me and Ash last night. "Fine ill go." He quickly placed the knife into his pocket and put his hand around my neck to cause enough pain. I wanted to scream so badly, but he would want that, he would want me to show my weakness. So I did what always calmed me down, I closed my eyes and pictured Ash.

What will he do when I don't show up to meet him? I was pulled form that horrible thought after being slammed into a rough wall. I opened my eyes and looked around. I noticed I was in a cave. Maybe I'm still on Avalon. Maybe my father or mother will be able to find me. But I knew chances of that were slim, they were busy with preparing for the visitation of a new country, something that had to do with vampires. Before I could blink Merlin was in front of me grabbing my face into his hands making me look into his filthy eyes. I really hate this man. He's taking me away from everything I know because he's a power hungry maniac who needs to get laid. He seriously needs to get a life. I was brought out of my contemplation when I felt the coldness of the dagger slice down my face. "Does it hurt Princess?" he asked me. "No." I spat back at him. But it did hurt, and I'd give anything to be at home or cleaning behind the animals, or more importantly in Acheron's arms with his sexy arms around my waist and his picture perfect face inches form my own telling me everything would be okay. Merlin slapped my face bringing me back into reality. I guess he got tired of my negative conversation because he didn't say another word. Only cut me here and there. But I refused to scream, denied him of what he wanted the most, to hear me ask for help or show any sign of weakness. He kicked me in the stomach twice and punched me in the face repeatedly. I have more than twenty cuts from the dagger and I was so tired. He left after I fell into the darkness.

When I woke up the next day it was still dark out. Gods, I thought, how long was I out? "Good evening Princess." I really hoped this was a bad dream. "You slept through the entire day, which is sad; you slept through out the entire day. .You really missed the most fantastic sunrise. The sky was blood red. Do you know what that means Princess Ophelia?" Merlin asked. He was so evil. Everyone knew when the sky is red during a sunrise that means blood had been shed the night before. But I wasn't going to let him know that I knew that. "I think your blood caused this spectacular sunset, don't you?" I still didn't answer him. "So you want to be silent?" Does he ever shut up? I'm starting to think he never does. "You know I always thought you were hot. And the way you always twirl around in those small little skirts and those extra tight jeans. You sure know how to tease. Especially when you are with that Acheron. The way you take him over the edge. It drives me wild. You are going to have to show me how you do that one day. Or now? Which ever you prefer." Merlin said in what was supposed to be seductive; it just came out really, really creepy and nasally sounding. I think he made me throw up a little. I don't know what's creepier? Him thinking I want him that way or the fact that he watched me with Ash. While I'm actually deciding which is worse I am pushed back on the cold cave floor. "I vote now." Merlin said in that same sadistic voice of his. I'm completely paralyzed; I can not move or feel anything. But it hurts mentally and I can't say anything. He's ripping off my clothes and I'm lying still not being able to defend myself from this monster. I want to cry and scream for help but I can't, it's like I'm frozen in time while he's raping me. Gods why do I deserve any of this? When he was done with his slow and dreadful torture he kissed me on the lips. EW! I didn't kiss him back, nor did I want to. I'm not disgusting like that. When he was done he stood up and I still refuse to move. "Wow that was nice but you could have participated a bit more." He said looking at my bare body. I refused to look up at him. "Well I guess it's time to end this, though I am going to miss this well toned body of yours." He pulled me up by my hair and pushed me against the wall. He grabbed that wretched dagger from his pocket and plunged it into my stomach. As soon as it was deep enough I started coughing up my own blood. I was in so much pain and I could barely see a thing. He removed the dagger from my stomach and released my hair. I fell to the ground holding my stomach and trying to control my coughing at the same time. It only made both worse. Merlin kicked me in my stomach and just left. I drifted off into a dark slumber. I was surprised when I woke up the next day. Once again it was night. I could tell I was dying soon. The red diamond was left by side so I could not call Mother Nature to come and heal me. I could feel myself slipping. My heart was slowing down and I could barely breathe. I was freezing cold and could barely move. And I just lay there. Not caring whether I lived or died. I've been here three nights and no one has even bothered to find me. I decided that I wanted to let go.

By my final breath a beautiful woman who claimed she was a Goddess by the name of Artemis appeared. "Come to me child, I know what Merlin did to you and your unborn child. Would you like revenge for it." Artemis said. How did she know I was pregnant? The key word being was in that sentence. "What's the catch?" I asked surprised at the confidence I had in my voice. "Nothing, closure, living in peace." She replied. "So what do you say?" She asked. "I say give me the revenge." Gods I was such a hothead. "Good, but you only have twenty four hours so make it work. I will let you know when those twenty four hours are up so get to it." And then she disappeared. I did not waste time. I took my sweet time torturing Merlin in the same cave he brought me too. And finally when I got tired of the screaming, I killed him. Just like that. I felt a lot better I was ready to move on to the next life. I could only hope that Acheron could join me one day. I prayed to the Gods that he remembered that I love him. Only there was a problem. I never went to heaven or even hell or wherever we magical creatures go. I appeared in front of Artemis. That little lying tramp told me that I could live in peace. She never said anything about taking my soul and me walking the earth with humans for eternity. I can't have a lover which means finding Ash was out of the question. Would he even accept me without my soul? Well that was over five hundred years ago and I still miss Ash. He was my life and now he's gone to heaven without me. Now I'm a Dark Huntress, killing Daimons and making all the humans' heads turn. I have to get ready for a meeting, with others like me and a couple of hunters and kids who have special powers. You see I finally met someone I love to hate more than Artemis, Lilith. That evil little demon is trying to bring hell on earth. And I'm not using that as some worn out little cliché. I mean hell on earth literally. So far I've encountered the Seven Deadly Sins in the flesh, Fairytales gone bad, and the final stop she wants to pull is bringing out Lucifer. You may know him as the devil. He wants to rid the world of humans and become King of the World. And it's our job to stop him.


	2. You Are Cordially Invited

**CHAPTER 1-DO I KNOW YOU?**

_**YOU ARE CORDIALLY INVITED**_

_**ALL HUNTERS, DARK HUNTERS, VAMPIRES, AND ANY OTHER MAGICAL CREATURES ARE INVITED TO ATTEND THIS VERY SPECIAL MEETING CURTESY OF ARTEMIS. I CONSIDER YOU AN IMPORTANT ASSETT IS YOU RECEIVED THIS INVITATIN. WE HAVE MUCH WE HAVE TO DISCUSS AND THE SOONER THE BETTER. THIS MEETING WILL TAKE PLACE AT JAMICKA'S TAVERN ON 124**__**TH**__** STREET. COME WITH OPEN MINDS AND READY TO MEET NEW FRIENDS. KNOW THAT IF YOU ATTEND THIS MEETING YOU ARE SIGNING UP TO SAVE THE WORLD FROM THE DOOM THAT IT WILL SOON FACE. **_

_**SINCERELY YOURS, ARTEMIS**_

_**P.S. ALL DARK HUNTERS ARE REQUIRED TO ATTEND THIS MEETING.**_

I crumpled the letter that I held in my hands. I really hated Artemis, especially after she took me away from my life. But I guess it was my fault for being such a hard head. I wondered who else would be at the meeting. I quickly got dressed into a tight red tank top with some black extra tight skinny jeans and my black and red FILA'S. I know it's ghetto but that's my style. I put on one red and one black hoop earring in each ear with a red and black bead necklace and red and black dangles. I went to my fifty car garage and decided to go with my two toned blood red and black Audi Locus. No one else in the entire world has this car. So of course I'm proud of my baby and I drive it every chance I get. People especially men love to drool over my baby and take pictures with it and then they love to drool over me. Gods they are such losers. As I sped out of my gated mansion I had a vision of the past. It was one of my funerals. I must have cried all that night. Acheron was wearing a black cloak in the very back and he looked to be crying. Maybe he knew I loved him, I hoped he had not blamed himself for my death. My mother had tears in her eyes and my father looked so pissed that all the common folk were at least fifty feet away from him.

I had a bad feeling during my funeral and it was coming back at me ten fold. I lost control of my Audi for a minute but I quickly composed myself. Nothing could happen to this car or I would go all emo and seriously hate the world and take it out on the first poor Daimon or Demon that crossed my path. That would seriously be their worst day ever.

I finally pulled up at the Tavern and I instantly recognized the Ducati bike along with the sixty-seven Chevy parked right behind it. So at least I knew three people: Talon, Sam, and Dean. This should be interesting. As soon as I entered the building I was stopped by this really, really tall guy. He had shoulder length red hair and a sexy tattoo on his neck. "How you doin?" He asked me. "Who are you?" I asked as he looked me up and down. "I'm Jonathon, also the guy you will be leaving with tonight." He said all cocky like he was something worth looking at. I turned and smiled at him. He returned my smile only he looked like he just won a million dollars. Loser. "Well……" I said slowly loving the look of confusion that crossed his not so hot face. "Well what?" He said like the idiot he was. Instead of answering him, I kneed him where it hurts and he doubled over in pain. "Well…it looks like you will be leaving alone tonight." I said turning around and walking straight in to Dean. "Remind me to never piss you off." Dean said with a look of amusement on his face.

"Oh Dean you already know better than to piss me off." I said with the sweetest smile on my face. I jumped into Dean's arms and he automatically put his arms around me. He was basically my best friend but he could be a pervert when he wanted to. Which was all of the time when you really think about it, but hey what can I say he made me smile. "Where's Sammy?" I asked looking around for Dean's younger brother. "Probably in a corner somewhere scared of all the big bad Dark Hunters." Dean replied. "Or exactly the opposite." I said looking at Sam flirting with Samia by the bar. Dean looked into my line of vision and saw Sam. But before Dean could say anything someone announced that we would be having a karaoke contest and atleast five people were required to get on stage. Wow this Is ridiculous like a room full of hunters and vampires would get on stage to sing a song.

There was a spotlight going around and it landed on Sam and Samia. It took a while for Samia to get Sam on stage but she did it. That girl had skills. I laughed and fell into Dean when the music started playing. They had to sing Barbie Girl by Aqua and it was so hilarious. Sam sounded so hot but he looked like he wanted to die of embarrassment. Next was Dean and the song he sung was so perfect for him. It was too sexy and he actually took of his shirt while he was singing. He looked like he was having a good time. Which is good considering he just got back from Hell. When he was done he got a standing ovation. Then Gods, the man that was next was so beautiful. And I loved the song he sung. He looked so cocky but it only made him look better. He was so into it and he sung Leavin by Jesse McCartney and I really loved that song. Even more now. I was too busy in my own world that I didn't notice that everyone was looking at me. _Why are these losers staring?_ I thought to myself. Dean pushed me forward. Only then did I notice that the crack headed thing they called a spot light was beaming down on me. Was there an invisible person next to me or something? I could have sworn there was a person standing next to me. "Come on don't be shy." The DJ said. Who does he think he is? I am not shy. Well I guess I have to show these lames. I got on stage without a lot of groping and took the mica. I knew the song the instant the beat came on. I love cars so of course I had to know.

_I been looking for a driver who was qualified_

_So if you think that you're the one step into my ride_

_I'm a fine tuned, super sonic speed machine_

_With a sun roof top and a gangsta lean_

I started moving back and forth to the beat. Causing all eyes to turn on me. A pole just magically appeared out of the floor.

_Bridge:_

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know_

_Come on I'm what you waiting for, for, for _

_My engine's ready to explode, splode, splode_

_So start me up and watch me go, go, go_

I did a little spin around the pole and instantly got a response from the male audience.

_Chorus:_

_Cause you where you wanna go if you know what I mean_

_Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine_

_Can you handle the perks?_

_Can you run all the miles?_

_If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

_Cause I'm zero to sixty in three point five_

_Baby you got the keys_

_Now shut up and drive, drive, drive_

_Shut up and drive, drive, drive_

_I got class like a fifty seven Cadillac_

_Got all the drive with a whole lot of boom in the back_

_You look like you can handle what's under my hood_

_You keep saying that you will boy I wish you would_

I turned my back to the audience and did a little dip. In return I got all kinds of whistles and cat calls.

_Bridge:_

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know_

_Come on I'm what you waiting for, for, for _

_My engine's ready to explode, splode, splode_

_So start me up and watch me go, go, go_

_Chorus:_

_Cause you where you wanna go if you know what I mean_

_Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine_

_Can you handle the perks?_

_Can you run all the miles?_

_If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

_Cause I'm zero to sixty in three point five_

_Baby you got the keys_

_Now shut up and drive, drive, drive_

_Shut up and drive, drive, drive_

I got off the stage and looked around the room. All eyes were still on me waiting my arrival. That is until my best friend, note sarcasm, decided to make an appearance. Almost immediately everyone lined up in front of her. Beside her was the hottest man on the planet. He was built to perfection; no man nor Dark Hunter could ever rival his beauty. He had bluish silver eyes that changed colors. His hair was purple and down to the middle of his back. I never really liked purple but I guess I could make an exception. And he was staring right at me with a look of disbelief in his eyes. Gods what was his deal? You know, he kind of reminds me of Acheron when he could not believe that someone did something impossible or he just could not understand something. But what couldn't this man understand. Ash. I really miss him, thinking about it made me all depressed because I'm lonely. I do not want to waste my time with any of these ungrateful things we call humans or the stuck up Dark Hunters in attendance today. I needed him bad. I was completely falling apart. I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone else thinking _it couldn't be her could it?_ Who thought that? "Let us recite the Dark Hunter Creed." Artemis said in her powerful voice. Every Dark Hunter in the room spoke in unison "We are Darkness. We are Shadow. We are the Rulers of the Night. We, alone, stand between mankind and those who would see mankind destroyed. We are the Guardians. The Soulless keepers. Our souls were cast out so that we would not fore warm the Daimons we pursue. By the time they see us coming, it's too late. The Daimons and Apollites know us. They fear us. We are death to all those who prey upon the humans. Neither Daimon, nor Apollite, we exist beyond the realm of the Living, beyond the realm of the Dead. We are Dark Hunters, and we are Eternal."

That is a ridiculously long creed. And Mr. Sexy was still staring at me like I was a ghost. Maybe he was a stalker or something. Oh well I guess I could learn to love a guy who was stalking me. The weird thing about it was that I felt calm. The last time I felt that way was when Acheron held me in his arms and I missed that feeling. Gods I was going emo again. I subconsciously rubbed the ring that Ash had given me the last night we saw each other. I kept it even after five hundred years. When I looked back up at my beautiful stalker, he was staring at the ring on my finger with a look on his face that I could not place. Maybe he thinks I'm married. I knew I should have hid my ring before I came in here. I am such an idiot. Why was he so interested in the ring Ash gave me. I know it still look the same as it did five hundred years ago but wow could he tear his eyes away for just a second. And he did. He looked into my face. Man he was very pretty. Pretty does not even cover it. I don't think any words could. His beautiful changing eyes were warm and welcoming like Acheron's had been.

"As you all know there is an upcoming danger to this world. Well I have decided that we should fight this together. And since you are all here, I believe that you agree. We have to save this world form becoming corrupt and taken over by the things we have sworn to protect them from. Demons, daimons, and Apollites have gotten out of control and need to be taught that they should remain fearful in our presence. We can not let Lucifer roam this Earth or we can kiss our lives goodbye. Mother Nature would be no more and light will be deceased." Artemis said looking at the beings before her. _ Well I guess that means no more trees, or birds, or foxes, or squirrels, even though they scare me, or worst of all women._ Only Dean could think of something like that when we are all in danger. And squirrels? Thinking about them sent a shiver down my spine. I hated those little evil critters. They are so feisty. This speech hit close to home because I could control Mother Nature and without that I would feel incomplete. "It is our time to show them that we will not let this Apocalypse happen. We will give it our all to prevent the destruction of this world for this generation, and those to come. All who agree with me say I." Artemis said. The room chorused their agreements including the stalker who was still looking at me? What did I do to him? Artemis closed out the meeting saying we would meet again to come up with different strategies on how to prevent the end of the world. I said good night to Talon, Samia, Sam, Dean, Wulf (the guy who sung my favorite song), and Kyrian. When I got out to my beautiful car I thought for a second. Why does this guy remind me so much of Ash? I sighed deeply and stepped into my car. As soon as I put the key into the iginition I felt a hand on my shoulder. "It has been a long time." A velvety voice whispered in my ear.


	3. Is This a Dream?

_**Chapter Two-Is This A Dream?**_

_**As soon as I placed the key into the ignition, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "It has been a long time." A velvety voice said. **_

Gods I knew that voice like I knew my home of Avalon. It was him. Five hundred years have gone by and I still know his voice. But was this a dream? A figment of my imagination? Acheron's hand left my shoulder the cup my cheek. He turned my head to face him. This is the best hallucination I have ever had.

"You look a little shocked how about you drive back to your place and then talk." Ash said looking into my eyes with so much love. I think I should day dream more often.

I just nodded my head and turned the key. I shivered as my car purred to life just the way I like. I heard a chuckle come from the back seat as I shifted gears and drove toward my house.

I took my sweet time just in case this Ash would disappear as soon as I put the car back into park. We both sat in silence. And I was scared to death that he would disappear on me again.

I finally made it to mansion and punched in the key code at the gate. When I got up the long winding drive I opened the car garage with my special password and parked the Audi in its correct position.

Before I got out the car, dream Acheron opened my door. He followed me to the inside of my big, beautiful mansion where of course I had to put in another pass code and my hand got scanned.

Once all the dead bolts were unlocked, the master door opened up to reveal a waiting area to the living room. My entire mansion was full of various shades of reds and blacks.

Along with pale blues and creamy colors. Every thing was custom made to my content and I was the only one in the known Universe with them. As I slowly entered the waiting area I wondered why my mind was playing tricks on me. Why would I want to pretend that Ash is here? So I could fall into another heart break and go all depressed again. Not going to happen.

"Look, I do not know who thought of this insane and twisted trick but I will not fall for it because I don't think my heart can take it." I said looking at Acheron. "What?" fake Ash asked. Why is he playing dumb with me? Now is not the time.

"Is this some kind of sick joke or something?" I asked looking at the floor.

"I'm really here." Ash said lifting my chin to meet his gorgeous eyes.

"Why can you not believe that? We can just go back to how things used to be. Loving eachother. You becoming Mrs. Acheron Parthenopaeus and baring my children? Was that not always the plan?" Acheron said taking a step closer to me so that our bodies were pressed against one another. "Yes." I said still looking into his eyes.

"It was always the plan Ash. When I had a soul. Before I died. Before I lost our children. And way before I left you behind. But times have changed. And I walk alone. If this were real I would give up everything in just a heartbeat. No looking back and no regrets." I continued.

"But this is real." Ash stated bringing his arm around my waist. He looked deep into my eyes and saw all the pain that had been bottled up since that night, five hundred years ago. "What happened to you Ophelia?" Ash asked taking my hand in his.

For a minute I could not speak. Nor could I look him in the eyes. I gripped tightly to his hand that held my own and showed him a vision of my past. From the night he proposed to me to saying goodnight to my parents one final time. This vision always brought me to tears.

I loved my parents and I did not want to leave them the way I did. With such a sad goodbye. I could have gave my father one final hug or kissed my mother on the cheek. Told them I loved them. Or even helped them plan the visitation of the Vampires. The vision proceeded to go to me waiting in the gardens for Acheron to come take me away. Merlin showed up and that same fear I felt all those years ago clenched back at my heart. I think he felt it too. When Merlin raped me tears flowed from my eyes. And when he killed our unborn children, I fell to the floor and broke contact with Ash. I placed one hand on my stomach where my children once were and the other held me up against the floor. I could not look into his face. No matter that he was just a fantasy, a mere dream. Acheron knelt down and wiped my tears. The vision automatically picked up where it left off. Me being left for dead. My final view of the moon and the last breath that I took. When Artemis appeared.

There was a sudden intake of breath from him. It went from her offering me revenge to me slowly killing Merlin then Artemis collecting the debt she neglected to tell me I owed her. When the vision was done Ash looked so pissed that I was scared.

Why is my dream feeling emotions? He picked me up bridal style and laid me on the couch. He sat and gently placed my head into his lap.

He began stroking my hair with one of his hands while the other was placed on the hand that was over my stomach. "I waited on you that day." Ash said looking down at me as he began rubbing soothing circles on my stomach.

"I had this horrible feeling in my gut. After about ten minutes I grew impatient. I needed to see you so badly. I was ready to start our life together with our kids. I searched all around for you but I could not find you. I was so worried. I thought that maybe you change your mind. Maybe you came to your senses and realized that you could do so much better than me. That thought alone made me want to cry because no matter how much better you deserved, I still wanted you with me. I wanted to wake up to you every morning, and come home to you every night. I was wanted to see you when you were swollen from pregnancy. Then I went to your funeral. I had to hide my true identity. Gods I cried all night, hell, I cried for a couple of months after that day. Deep down I thought that you really still loved me, that you could not make it that day because something terrible happened to you, but I knew, the moment I left that day, that you wanted to come to me but you had to face dog Merlin. I never said goodbye. I never wanted to let you go. I could not let you go. A piece of me left with you. But you are here now. So let us get married and pick up where we left off. Have that honeymoon in Greece. I want you and now that I have you here with me I will never let you go. Ever. No matter what happens. I will always be here. You keeping that ring for five hundred years shows me that you still want to be my wife." Ash said without tearing his eyes away from mine. This is hands down the best dream I have ever had even when I was human and fourteen dreaming of the day Ash would sweep me off my feet.

"This is too much." I said, my voice barely above a whisper. "I have to wake up. This dream or fantasy or whatever this is has gone on long enough. Gods this is going to be the death of me. When I wake up and see that you are not here, I will go completely crazy." I continued.

"But this is not a dream." I picked my head up off of his lap and got off the couch. I quickly walked toward my room the long way to shake the illusion. I took the stairs up to the twelfth floor and proceeded to end of the long hall where the royal door to my room was located.

I placed my hand on the door with my palm flat. I heard footsteps behind me and I knew it was going to be hard trying to get rid of this fantasy. The doors opened automatically but slowly at the same time. I needed to shake this feeling I had and get this out of my head. I can not go back to being all depressed again. I would rip my heart out a thousand times before I felt that feeling again. The familiar stranger followed me into my room.

I went into the large spa like bathroom and took off my clothes. I got into my therapy shower. I looked around the restroom before turning on the water to make sure I was alone and thank the Gods that I was. I took my time in the steaming hot shower.

Boy did I deserve it. I had a long day and my vision of the past was not helping me at all. I needed sleep.

I needed to get away from this life for a little while. But not now, not with Judgement Day right around the corner. I have to fight. I have to save this world from its impending doom. When I was done with my relaxing shower I dried off with my extra large towel and put on clothes. I wore a pair of red boy shorts with a black stripe down the middle and a spaghetti strap black top. I threw all of my clothes that I took off into the hamper and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked horrible. I had not slept or eaten in days and that includes blood or human food. I was to distraught on the recent death of my squire Alejandro. He kept me together and now he is gone. I looked away from my reflection and headed toward the door.

As soon as I opened the door that led back into my bedroom I saw the hallucination I had been trying to get rid of sitting at the edge of my extra large bed. It always made me feel lonlier than I really was. Acheron looked like an Angel.

I slowly walked over to the bed and climbed in on my favorite side. He turned and asked if he could join me. I told him of course seeing as he would be gone when I wake up anyway.

When he laid down under the covers he put his arms around my waist and pulled me to his well toned chest. I turned around in his arms and placed my face in the crook of his neck.

Might as well enjoy this right.

"Good night, love." He said. I kissed him as hard as I could and he returned that kiss with more passion than I ever thought possible. "I love you Acheron Parthenopaeus." I said one single tear sliding down my cheek. Ash kissed the tear away.

"And I love you too, Ophelia Parthenopaeus. I always will." I closed my eyes and fell asleep. Knowing that this would be the last time I ever saw him again unless it was in a vision of the past.

Gods I was going to be even more hideous in the morning after I had a good cry. But for now I would dream. Our wedding day. Being surrounded by friends and family. My father telling me that he approved of Ash and was proud to call him his son in law. My mother would tell me how hot he was and how I made a good choice. I dreamt of our life together if Merlin had not interfered.

Our children running around the palace, chasing one another, while their father and I would be discussing future children to come. I would love Ash with all my heart. I still do.

And nothing could ever change that. I just hoped that in the morning I have enough strength to stop from purposefully jumping off a cliff and walking in the shadows for the rest of my existence, which would not be long if Lilith gets her way.

I slept peacefully, for the first time in hundreds of years. I slept like I did when Ash would sneak into my room and hold me till an hour before dawn when he has to return home. He always came to see me at night and I loved the way he looked in the moonlight.

The next morning when I woke up I was all alone in my ginormous bed. There was no sign of anyone having been there. Gods I knew this would happen. How could I have been so stupid? That is what I get for still being so young and naïve.

Then something was off. The water was running in the bathroom. I turned it off last night, did I not? I got out of bed and grabbed the revolver off of my dresser that was loaded with hollow point silver bullets. I walked to the door leading to the bathroom and slowly placed my hand on the knob.

I turn and quickly pushed the door open aiming my weapon of choice in the direction of the shower. And what I saw made my knees go weak.

Acheron was stepping out of the shower wrapping a towel around his lower half. My knees went weak. So everything that happened yesterday was real? Gods I hoped so.


	4. The Past is the Past

Okay so I still don't own any Dark-Hunter……Ever……..But I do own the OOC in this chapter and the tablet used…….Wish I owned the car….but hey, that's only wishful thinking…….enjoy……….i have two more chapters done already……..the only question is when will I post them…………well go on and read………no seriously…...go on (ignore the bad grammer)

**CHAPTER THREE-THE PAST IS THE PAST**

_**The next morning when I woke up I was all alone in my ginormous bed. There was no sign of anyone having been there. Gods I knew this would happen. How could I have been so stupid? That is what I get for still being so young and naïve. Then something was off. The water was running in the bathroom. I turned it off last night, did I not? I got out of bed and grabbed the revolver off of my dresser that was loaded with hollow point silver bullets. I walked to the door leading to the bathroom and slowly placed my hand on the knob. I turn and quickly pushed the door open aiming my weapon of choice in the direction of the shower. And what I saw made my knees go weak. Acheron was stepping out of the shower wrapping a towel around his lower half. My knees went weak, literally. So everything that happened yesterday was real? Gods I hoped so. Cause I don't think I can handle the heart ache. **_

I wasted no time going to Acheron. He turned around and caught me right before I got to him.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked sitting me back on my feet. I looked into his eyes for a little while. Is this really happening?

"Cause, I finally have you back. I thought you were dead. I thought that you went to heaven without me" I said. Acheron laughed that laugh that I used to love hearing. I still loved hearing it. It was like music to my ears.

"What makes you think I would go to heaven?" He asked looking very curious.

"Cause you are my angel." I replied like it was obvious.

"Well why are you still here and not in the spirit land." I did not have to take more than a second to figure that one out.

"Cause heaven does not want me there and hell knows I will take over." Ash had to laugh at that. He was the best damn thing this world had to offer. And it was not just his beauty that drew people to him.

It was not just his beauty that attracted me to him. He possessed a raw, rare kind of masculine charisma. Power. Strength. Charm. Intelligence. Determination. To look at him was to want him.

To see him was to ache to touch him. He had been built to please, and trained to pleasure.

Everything about him from the sleek muscles that rippled to the deep, erotic timber in his voice seduced anyone who came into contact with him.

Like a lethal wild animal, he moved with a primal promise of danger and masculine power.

With the promise of supreme sexual fulfillment. He was every woman's dream. I mean once you got past that cold exterior and gained his trust. Which was very hard to do. Even for me. He came to me broken, with nothing going for him in the world. Slowly, he became my friend, even though he still could not trust me. Weeks later he confessed that I was one of the few choice people in the world that he trusted and admitted to his feeling.

Okay so he never really said anything until we acted on our feelings and kissed. That kiss made my knees go weak. Ash supported me with his well built arms for fear that I would fall. Not even weeks later we were in love. He said that I was his present and his only future.

Only once did I question it. And I was reassured by the ring sitting on my finger. I never thought that Ash would be one for love but I guess I was wrong. Artemis really did a number on him.

Not only did she betray him but she made him her own personal sex toy that she could use any time she wanted.

She gave away his love and trust by turning her back on him. But I can not make that mistake. I will not make it. Nothing will keep him away from me.

NOTHING.

Ash told me he ignored Arties darker side because of his need for someone to care for him. The world owed him that much. But she took his love and loyalty as a weakness and did what she does best, anything to protect herself.

Maybe he should just let the Simi eat her like she has been wanting to do since she met her. The Simi is his demon companion.

She was given to him on his twenty first birthday. Even though the Simi is over thousands of year old, she has the mental compacity of a five year old child. But what can I say? We love her.

Acheron took my hand and led me back to the room. He sat on the bed pulling me into his lap. _Just like the day he proposed._ I thought thinking back to that day. I was pulled out of that great memory when Ash began twirling around the five hundred year old engagement ring.

"I can not believe you still have this after all those year." He said after a minute. "It was the only thing that was concrete that I had of you. I was not going to give that up." I replied. Before another word was said Ash captured my lips with his own. He opened his mouth and his tounge began to lick my bottom lip.

He was asking for an entrance. I was never one to deny him what he wanted. I would always do as he asked within reason of course. I opened my mouth and our tounges began the battle for dominance and so far mine was winning. Without breaking the kiss I turned in his lap so that I had my legs on both sides of his waist. I placed my hands into his jet black waist length hair and pulled slightly. He moaned into my mouth. He loved when I did that. He placed one of his hands on my butt and the other pulled me closer against him. I pulled his hair back to push him toward the bed. He pulled his mouth away from mine to kiss my neck in that tender spot behind the hollow of my ear.

I shivered with pleasure.

_He remembers my spots._

I said in my head.

Once his back was to the bed Ash stopped attacking my neck long enough for me to take his shirt off. I must admit that I had to stare for a few minutes because he was just so perfect. The way his abs were flawless and well defined and no part of his body was out of shape. Ash took my shirt off and ripped my boy shorts.

Good thing I wore bra and panties or we would already be at it. I wanted to savor this moment first, and then go for my desire later. I moved my hips just a little bit and Ash groaned.

Gods I loved the affect I had on him. I quickly unbuttoned his pants and made them disappear with my mind. He rolled us over until we were in the middle of the bed and he was on top staring down at me.

"Mmm exquisite. You still look delicious. I really want to know if you taste the same." He said in a low and husky voice.

I took his lips between my own and began biting. He bit back. That was one of the best feeling in the world. He removed his lips from my own and moved them down my body. Once he got to the top of my bra, he ripped it off.

"You are going to have to pay for that, this was my favorite outfit." I said playfully. He looked up at me with a large smile on his face that showed his fangs.

"You won't need clothes now that I am back." I shivered at the sound of his voice and the implication.

But more importantly of Ash walking around without any clothes on all day. I swoon at the man when he is just shirtless. Ash brought me out of my thoughts when he licked my navel. I died and gone to heaven. Ash just got to the tip of my underwear when I grabbed his hair. He placed little butterfly kisses before pulling them painfully slow down my body.

Then there was this annoying buzzing sound. Gods not today, not now, not ever.

_Why is this happening to me? What have I done to the Gods to deserve this? _

"What the hell is that?" Ash asked looking a little agitated. I do not blame him.

"My alarm clock." I replied.

"What do you need that for?" He asked

"I have to go to class." I got out from under Ash and made my way to the closet. I chose a similar outfit to the one I wore yesterday. Only this time I had on red skinny jeans and a black tank top with red and black star accessories and red and black J'z. I love red and black.

The color of blood and the color of night. If you are in the right places. Ash grabbed my arm and pulled me to his bare chest.

"I just got you back, I am not letting you go." He said in a voice that I did not want to question. But I needed to get to class. I already missed to many days and while the money is no option, I go to make me feel normal.

Maybe not human, but as close to what I was on Avalon. Although I needed to get to class, I did not want to leave him either. But then again, who would?

"Then come with me?" I said putting my arms around his waist. "How can I do that?" He asked looking down at me.

"They have visitors all the time. Besides, you can wow them with your fluent greek." I said in a pleading voice. He thought for a second.

"What class are you going to?"

"Ancient Greek Mythology" I replied in a heartbeat. After giving Ash my best pout that I am sure he could never refuse he agreed to come. He rode in the passenger side of my black GMC.

It looks just like Iron Hide from that movie Transformers, only my car purred. It does not roar. None of my cars do. I hate the sound. Just because you got a heavy duty engine does not mean you have to hear it from thousands of miles away.

When we got to the building I said hello to some of my friends or whatever they called themselves and took a seat. Ash took one next to me and proceeded to move his chair closer to mine. I pulled a tablet out of my backpack with a black ink pen.

Ash played with my hair with one hand while the other was on my thigh. A couple of minutes later Professor Jones walked in. I looked around for my bestest buddy, maybe she was going to be late….again. That girl was a mess. "Okay class, today we are going to discuss the Greek Goddess Artemis." Professor J said. Maybe I should have skipped class today. Acheron stopped moving for a second and inhaled deeply. I wish I knew what he was going through so I could comfort him but I don't.

I have only known Artemis for five hundred years while he has had to deal with her for over eleven thousand. After a moment he continued playing with my hair. Professor J opened his mouth to speak, but the door flew open and in walked my bestest buddy. She did not even respond to the teacher calling her name. She took the seat opposite me but not before looking at Ash like he was devil. He ignored her and put his face into my hair.

"You are late again Margarita." I said in a whisper.

"Yeah so what is new." She said in a bored tone.

"Maybe you should have just missed today." I told her trying not to be too cryptic with my little message. "Why?" She asked. Before I could say anything else or explain why she needs to just walk out the teacher began talking again.

"Artemis was the twin sister of Apollo and even though they shared the same DNA, they did not share the same beliefs." He said. Rita looked like she wanted to throw up.

"I have had to deal with her for over ten thousand years and now I have to spend an hour hearing lies about her." Acheron whispered in my ear. I put my left arm around his waist and told him I was sorry in my very sweet voice. His hand inched up my thigh and I already knew where we were headed. This was his payback for bringing him into this class.

"It was believed that Artemis was the most generous of the Greek Gods and would gladly give her life for those she cared about. Ash snorted and I had to laugh at that.

Wow whoever wrote this must have a thing for Artie or was deaf, dumb, blind, stupid, or hell even all of the above. "Is anything funny Ms. Avalon?" It took me a minute to control myself and as soon as I opened my mouth to answer Rita spoke up.

"I believe that Artemis was one of the worst Goddesses in history. She would never give up her life to protect another. But she would gladly take lives if that meant protecting her own."

Acheron's hands inched higher until he reached my inner thigh. He began rubbing circles and I was feeling high. It felt so good. He always knew what to do.

A tablet found its way onto my desk as Professor J continued the lies told about Artemis. If only he knew. I think he had a thing for Artemis, but hey she would never give him the time of day, or would she?

I looked down at the tablet, it was from Rita.

_Who is that all up on you like that? Does he not need to breathe?_

_**His name is Acheron Parthanopaeus. And no he does not need to breathe.**_

_Acheron? As in the first Dark Hunter ever?_

_**Is there any other one?**_

_Do not get smart. Since when?_

_**Member the guy I told you about from Avalon? Well this is him.**_

_Artemis is going to kill you. Can I be the one to tell her?_

_**Drama queen is that all you think about? And maybe you can tell her. But I want to see the look on her face when she finds out.**_

_We should kill her. Or get someone else to do it. _

Before I could respond to her the Professor dismissed us. Thank Gods, he talked about Artemis like she was the holy grail. Ash grabbed my hand and we quickly made it to the car.

Rita was shouting that she would be home later and to not wait up. That child was always on the go. Well she had a life. And now after a while I finally have mine back too.

We quickly got into the car after Ash took fifty years to get the door open, not realizing all he had to do was press the open button on the key remote. I would have to teach him about electronics.

He is a fast learner so it should not take long. When Ash gave me a boost to hop into the driver side he quickly went around the truck to get in. Not even a second after the door was closed, he attacked my lips with his. He led my hands to the really big bulge in his pants.

"So……" He said in a voice that should be against the law. "Are you ready to finish what we started?"


End file.
